10 coisas que eu odeio em você
by Diego Potter
Summary: Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina já sairam a muito tempo de Hogwarts. [ de 10 mil views na Floreios Publicada no Jornal P3V Transformada em peça de teatro2007]


**10 coisas que eu odeio em você**

Odeio ver você chegar e iluminar meu dia 

-Bom dia amor -Disse o homem de vestes prateadas beijando a garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados

-Bom dia - Respondeu a mulher após o beijo.

-Isso é para você - Disse o homem entregando-lhe flores com uma cx de chocolate e uma caixinha pequena dourada

-Harry, eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer-Disse uma Hermione Granger mais velha segurando as alianças na mão.

-Você gostaria de ser minha mulher para sermos felizes por toda a nossa vida - Disse Harry se ajoelhando.

**Odeio seu abraço me envolvendo em noites frias **

-Harry, esse é o dia mais feliz de minha vida - Disse Hermione entrando no carro para irem para a sua lua de mel logo após o casamento.

-Te prometo fazer feliz, por toda a vida, para sempre juntos.-Disse colocando os braços em volta dela abraçando-a nessa noite fria.

**Odeio sua voz sussurrando palavras doces em meu ouvido **

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, e sempre te amarei, por toda a minha vida, meu amor - Sussurrava Harry no ouvido de Hermione enquanto se beijavam-Seremos felizes para sempre, teremos vários filhos correndo pela casa dando a alegria de viver, e eu já tenho a minha totalmente completa, com você.-completou

**Odeio olhar em seus olhos e ver em você mais que um amigo **

-Não me venha com essa Harry, eu vi o jeito que ela te olhava!Eu vi!-Gritava Hermione aos prantos na cozinha.

-Então não posso mais visitar o meu amigo Rony pq o seu ciúme doentiu não suporto ver-me do lado da Gina?-Gritou o rapaz em resposta.

-NÃO, visitar o Rony você pode, mas você não pode ficar com ela, ENTENDEU HARRY, NÃO PODE!Você jurou ficar comigo para sempre, você ME FEZ ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ!-Disse Hermione agarrando o rapaz pelos braços e colocando contra a parede, seus olhos fitaram os de Harry e por um momento ela odiou saber que ela ainda o amava, mas desamparou ao ver que não enxergava a mesma coisa nos olhos dele, ele ainda a amava?

**  
Odeio a saudade que sinto quando você vai embora **

-Eu não vou ficar aqui!Você é louca - Berrou o rapaz saindo da casa, deixando Hermione em prantos sentada no gélido pio da cozinha, apenas amparada por Dobby que vivia com eles.

-Ele não pode me deixar-Disse Hermione se levantando do chão e indo correndo para o quarto

**Odeio sentir seu perfume em qualquer lugar que eu vá, a toda hora**

O quarto tinha o cheiro dele, suas roupas tinham o cheiro dele, ela tinha o cheiro dele.Ela sentiu outra pontada de ódio, por mesmo sem ele estar ali, ele conseguia magoa-la, deixa-la com saudades dele, deixa-la desamparada.

Muito tempo se passou e ele não voltou.

**Odeio beijar outras bocas com o pensamento em você **

A campainha tocara naquela manha, certamente era Ronald, todas as manhãs ele iria lá ver como a amiga estava.Desde os tempos de Hogwarts ele a ama, mas a sua timidez não deixou ele contar o que sentia por ela, e assim a perdeu, para o seu melhor amigo, Harry.

-Rony - Disse Hermione abraçando o rapaz ruivo que trazia em suas mãos um buquê de flores.

-São para você -Disse o garoto entregando-lhes as flores.

-Obrigado são lindas - Disse ela colocando as flores em um vaso.

-Hermione eu..-Disse o garoto chegando perto e segurando as mãos de Hermione.

-Você..?-Disse ela sorrindo.

A face de Rony fora se inclinando cada vez mais e disso o encontro de seus lábios fora inevitável.O beijo durou alguns minutos, o que parecera horas para Rony, Hermione começara a chorar e empurrou Rony.

-Me desculpe, eu não consigo..-Disse a garota subindo correndo para o quarto

-Hermione me desculpe-Gritou Rony lá embaixo.

Dobby foi até a saída com Rony, o velho elfo estava triste por Harry Potter não voltar e Hermione Granger estar triste, a quantos anos ele fora o padrinho dos dois, foi o momento mais emocionante da vida de Dobby.

**Odeio pensar em você o dia inteiro, dormir e sonhar com você **

Hermione, agora no quarto abriu o guarda roupa e tirou uma blusa de Harry, agarrando-a como se fosse um tesouro a ser guardado com todas as forças, com todo carinho, e com todo o seu amor.Se deitara na cama ainda chorando e ficara ali, nada poderia tirar ele do seu coração, ninguém podera tira-lo dali, nunca.

**Odeio ver seu rosto entre a multidão e ver que na verdade**

era apenas um rosto desconhecido, uma farsa 

Ao passar mais dois anos, o qual Hermione não saiu da casa para nada, e também não recebeu nenhuma visita, nem mesmo do seu amigo Rony, encorajada por Dobby ela foi ao supermercado, estava no segundo andar olhava para baixo, tentava achar a sessão de bebidas no meio daquele mesmo supermercado quando avistou Harry e Gina, alegres, sorrindo, se beijando. Aquele foi o momento mais triste de sua vida, ela pegou seu carrinho e desceu ao encontro de ambos, que agora já estavam no caixa, parando na fila ao lado deles, duas crianças vinham correndo com bolacha s na mão, o mais velho deveria ter no Maximo seis anos, Harry cruzou seu olhar com Hermione, um sentimento de culpa passou por ele.Gina olhava também a moça sem saber quem era.

-O..o..Olá - Disse Harry para Hermione

A garota passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, eles estavam lindos, trajava a sua melhor roupa, Dobby faz ela se vestir muito bem para sair, queria que ela fosse a mais bela de todas as mulheres do mundo, e naquele dia ele conseguiu.

-Desculpe, -Disse ela com calma eu lhe conheço?

-Eu sou o Harry, Harry Potter-Disse o menino com os olhos marejados seguido pelo olhar de desaprovação de Gina.

-Desculpe eu não conheço nenhum Harry-Disse Hermione retirando da bolsa dinheiro para pagar o caixa e saiu com as compras para colocar em seu carro. No fundo Harry sabia que ela era o amor de sua vida, que ela era Hermione Granger, aquela garota que em Hogwarts ele sempre amou.Hermione reconhecera Harry, sabia muito quem era, mas agora percebera que ele não valia a pena, ele era uma farsa, apenas ais um rosto desconhecido na multidão.

**E odeio mais ainda, não conseguir te odiar,**

por mais que eu tente ou por menos que você faça. 

Voltando a sua casa, Hermione pegou todas as roupas dele, tudo que fazia lembrar dele, e jogou fora. Com a ajuda do Dobby fizera uma faxina total em sua casa. Ela estava irreconhecível, nunca ninguém iria saber que aquela era a mesma casa que um dia pertenceu a um casal feliz. 

Hermione foi consultar as mensagens que tinha no telefone, fazia dois anos que não as via, tinha em volta de 58 mensagens.

"Alô, Herrrrmione aqui é a Fleurr, lembra de mim? Estou convidando você para o meu casamento, enfim Rony teve a coragem de pedir a minha mão, não se esqueça de ir vai ser daqui a um mês, nos encontramos na minha despedida de solteiro que vai na minha casa amanha e lhe conto os detalhes"

A voz de Fleur em mais três mensagens falando que o casamento estava muito perto deixaram Hermione triste, ela amava o amigo, mas apenas com amigo e não queria perde-lo.

"Hermione aqui é o Rony, se você estiver ai atenda por favor.Meu casamento é amanha, mas saiba que eu ainda te amo, deixaria tudo para viver feliz com você, eu sempre te amei Hermione, sempre.Saiba que o que Harry e a Gina fizeram é errado, nunca mais os vi depois daquilo, e também não quero ver, por favor me ligue"

As próximas 54 mensagens também eram de Rony, ate que ele desistiu de ligar, declarar seu amor sem ter respostas, sentira-se um bobo. A ultima mensagem dizia que eles iriam r para a China por conta de um trabalho de Fleur, eles já tinha três filhos, "três filhos lindos" pensou Hermione.

As lagrimas escorriam na face da garota que subiu para o seu quarto e ficou ali deitada, para sempre pensando em seu amor, que um dia eles viveram felizes, ali ela morreu e restaram vários pedaços de pergaminhos contendo a mesma frase escrita, "Harry e Hermione Para sempre".

**Fim**


End file.
